Lunatic
"Lunatic" to ósmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Jego premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się 18 lipca 2011 roku na kanale MTV, a w Polsce 26 marca 2012 roku na kanale AXN Spin. Opis Z powodu zerwania z Allison i zbliżającej się pełni, Scott nie jest w najlepszej formie. Allison i Jackson zastanawiają się, kim był napastnik, który zaatakował ich w szkole. Wpływ księżyca powoduje, że przyjaźń Scotta i Stilesa zostaje wystawiona na ciężką próbę. Okazuje się, że jest tylko jeden sposób, aby McCall pozbył się przekleństwa likantropii. Streszczenie szczegółowe Stiles postanawia pomóc przyjacielowi pogodzić się z rozstaniem. Chłopak chce go upić. Alkohol nie działa jednak na Scotta, bo jest wilkołakiem. Stiles jest kompletnie pijany, mimo wszystko jednak pociesza przyjaciela, że na Allison świat się nie kończy. Na miejscu pojawia się dwójka chuliganów, którzy zabierają butelkę z alkoholem. Scott stanowczo nakazuje im oddanie jej, zaczyna się zmieniać, czym przeraża jednego z mężczyzn, który oddaje butelkę. Chłopak ciska nią o drzewo. Nastolatkowie wracają do auta. Chuligani, którzy zaatakowali nastolatków, zostają zabici przez Alfę. Scott nie ma siły obudzić się rano. Matka proponuje mu dzień w domu. Chce porozmawiać z nim o sprawie Allison, Scott jednak mówi, że odzyska dziewczynę i nie ma się czym martwić. Ojciec przywozi Allison do szkoły. Obserwuje policjantów, którzy zabezpieczają teren. Wypytuje siostrę o nauczanie domowe, kobieta jednak jest po stronie Allison i wypuszcza dziewczynę z auta. Gdy dziewczyna wychodzi, dorośli rozmawiają. Chris tłumaczy się przed siostrą ze swojego postępowania. Allison i Lydia rozmawiają o przeżyciach z nocy w szkole. Nikt w szkole nie wie, że w tym uczestniczyły. Allison nie jest pewna swojej decyzji dotyczącej Scotta. Pod biurem dyrektora Stiles czeka na ojca. Mężczyzna wygania go na lekcje, nastolatek idzie, jednak każe mu na siebie uważać. Allison nie chce rozmawiać ze Scottem. Nauczyciel ratuje ją z opresji i sadza chłopaka na miejscu. Zaczyna się klasówka. Scott ma problemy z powodu dzisiejszej pełni, wszystko go rozprasza, widzi zupełnie inne pytania i odpowiedzi, niż są na kartce. Wszystko rozmazuje mu się przed oczami. Nie może się skupić na niczym, wychodzi więc z klasy. Stiles wybiega za nim, znajduje tylko plecak przyjaciela. Dzwoni, aby go znaleźć. Dzwonek telefonu dobiega z męskiej szatni. Gdy Stiles tam wchodzi, odnajduje przyjaciela pod prysznicem. Chłopak dusi się, jednak lek na astmę mu pomaga. Stiles wyjaśnia, że jest to atak paniki i pociesza przyjaciela. Planuje zamknąć go w jego pokoju podczas pełni. Scott wyjaśnia, że to nie wystarczy. Myśliwi planują jak ochronić miasteczko podczas pełni. Za wszelką cenę chcą złapać Alfę. W stołówce Jackson dosiada się do Allison. Rozmawiają na temat wydarzeń z nocy w szkole. Wszystko słyszy Scott siedzący na korytarzu. Dziewczyna dopytuje się chłopaka, czy nie popełnia błędu, Jackson jednak zaprzecza. Scott rozwala ścianę ze złości. Z powodu zapalenia spojówek do drużyny dostaje się część osób z drugiego składu. Stiles jest jednym ze szczęśliwców. Trener robi również ze Scotta drugiego kapitana. Jackson jest oburzony, trener wysyła ich jednak na boisko. Jackson planuje utrudnić chłopakowi start na nowej pozycji, Danny jednak tłumaczy mu, że przecież nie o to chodzi w drużynie. Stiles i Scott rozmawiają na temat awansu chłopaka. Wilkołak wyznaje, że z powodu pełni czuje emocje innych ludzi. Stiles chce, aby Scott z pomocą tego daru dowiedział się, czy przyjaciel podoba się Lydii. Scott pyta Lydię, czy ma jeszcze szanse u Allison, dziewczyna jednak gasi jego nadzieję, tłumaczy jednak, ze według niej Allison robi błąd i powinna być mu wdzięczna. Lydia całuje Scotta w gabinecie trenera. Scott wraca na boisko i okłamuje przyjaciela, że dziewczynie na nim zależy. Ukrywa przed nim pocałunek. Scott nie radzi sobie na boisku, a Jackson mu to utrudnia. Chłopak jednak podnosi się i walczy dalej, wprowadzając trenera w zachwyt. Bez problemu pokonuje przeciwników i zdobywa bramkę. Nokautuje Danny'ego, który leży na boisku. Gdy Lydia przybiega zobaczyć, co się stało, Jackson i Stiles zauważają jej rozmazaną szminkę. Kate robi Allison trening z samoobrony. Dziewczyna jednak pęka i płacze, opowiadając ciotce o Scotcie. Wyznaje, że była z nim szczęśliwa. Ciotka chce, by dziewczyna opowiedziała jej wszystko, co wie o Dereku. Stiles wchodzi do domu Scotta, matka chłopaka wychodzi do pracy, wcześniej jednak przepytuje chłopaka o to, co się dzieje z jej synem. Stiles wchodzi do pokoju Scotta i chce przygotować go do pełni. Przyjaciel odsyła go jednak do domu mówiąc, że sobie poradzi. Chłopak zagląda do torby, Stiles wykorzystuje podstęp i przypina przyjaciela do kaloryfera, tłumacząc, że go broni i odpłaca się za pocałunek z Lydią. Allison przegląda towar w sklepie sportowym. Znajduje celownik do łuku i spotyka Jacksona. Chłopak nakłania ją do zwierzeń. Stiles dalej chce ukarać Scotta. Przynosi mu wodę i przelewa ja do miski dla psa. Wilkołak rzuca w niego miską grożąc, że go zabije. Stiles tłumaczy mu swoje zachowanie. Scott gra mu na nerwach, opowiadając o pocałunku z Lydią. Allison opowiada Jacksonowi w jego samochodzie o swoich wątpliwościach dotyczących zabójcy woźnego. Scott próbuje uwolnić się ze swojego więzienia. Stara się zagrać na uczuciach przyjaciela, by ten go wypuścił. Chłopak jest jednak nieugięty. Gdy promienie księżyca dosięgają Scotta, nastolatek wpada w panikę i zmienia się. Bezsilny Stiles zasłania uszy, by nie słyszeć, co robi przyjaciel. W samochodzie dziewczyna opowiada o tym, że podejrzewa, że bliscy ją okłamują. Myśli, że jej ojciec więcej o nocy w szkole niż ona. Scottowi udaje się uciec. Pędzi przez las, aż dobiega do parkingu, na którym Jackson opowiada Allison o tym, co widział w szkole. Scott rzuca się na samochód zdenerwowany, jednak Derek ratuje go przed ujawnieniem się. Wilkołaki walczą w lesie. Derek okazuje się silniejszy i zmusza Scotta, by się uspokoił. Stiles jedzie wzdłuż ulicy, aż natrafia na miejsce zbrodni. Jest to niedaleko miejsca, w którym wczoraj był ze Scottem. Nastolatek obawia się, że to jego ojciec był ofiarą. Gdy spotyka mężczyznę, wpada mu w objęcia. Na miejscu pojawiają się również Argentowie. Kate wyjawia Chrisowi, że Stiles jest przyjacielem Allison. Oboje podejrzewają, że to on jest wilkołakiem. Derek dostarcza Scotta do domu. Chłopak pyta mężczyznę, czy jest możliwe przestać być wilkołakiem. Derek ujawnia, że aby to zrobić, musi zabić Alfę. Mężczyźni zawierają rozejm. Jackson znajduje na swoim samochodzie jeden z pazurów wilkołaka. Wyciąga rękawicę, którą zabrał Scottowi po meczu i dopasowuje do niej pazur. Obsada Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ciekawostki * Antagonista: Unger, Reddick * Tytuł odcinka można przetłumaczyć na język polski jako Lunatyk. * Tytuł odcinka odnosi się do wypowiedzi Melissy, która stwierdziła, że określenie "lunatyk" pochodzi z przekonania, że pełnia księżyca zwiększa niekonsekwentne działania u ludzi. Tę wypowiedź można interpretować również w kontekście wilkołaków. * Derek wspomina Scottowi, że słyszał legendę, według której jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się likantropii jest zabicie Alfy przez wilkołaka, który został przez nią ugryziony. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy metoda ta jest prawdziwa. Ciągłość serialu * Scott przeżywa swoją drugą pełnię księżyca jako wilkołak. Pierwsza miała miejsce w odcinku Wolf Moon. * W odcinku pada wiele odniesień do zerwania Scotta i Allison, które miało miejsce w odcinku Night School. * Allison decyduje się na powrót do łucznictwa. Utalentowaną łuczniczką okazała się być już w odcinku Magic Bullet, a jej umiejętności będą odgrywać znaczącą rolę w dalszej części serialu. * Okazuje się, że Derek przeżył spotkanie z Alfą z odcinka Heart Monitor. * Liceum Beacon Hills zostaje ponownie otwarte po naprawieniu zniszczeń powstałych w odcinku Night School. * Allison mówi Jacksonowi o dziwnej rozmowie między rodzicami i Kate i odwołuje się do faktu, że przyłapała ojca i ciotkę na kłamstwie w sprawie kłopotów z samochodem kobiety. To kłamstwo miało miejsce w odcinku Magic Bullet. * Jackson znajduje pazur Scotta i dopasowuje go do rękawicy do gry w lacrosse McCalla, którą zdobył w odcinku Second Chance at First Line. To ostatecznie potwierdza jego przekonania, że nastolatek coś ukrywa. Swoje podejrzenia ujawnił już w odcinku Wolf Moon. * Alfa zabija dwie kolejne osoby, kontynuując pasmo morderstw, które rozpoczęło się w odcinku Pack Mentality. * Ten odcinek ujawnia, że wilkołaki nie są w stanie się upić ze względu na ich zdolność uzdrawiania. Zobacz też Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1